Star Trek:Voyager, alternate story
by Dalamar1
Summary: See what the ingenious Star Trek:Voyager would be like in the minds of Dalamar and Carina Dorf. New characters and a wicked twist can be expected.


Disclaimer:

Star Trek: Voyager and all it's components are property of Paramount pictures. 

Jason is property of Carina Dorf.

The story is property of Dalamar and Carina Dorf.

----Jason----

Voyager was still stuck in the delta quadrant and it was on the star date 54827.7

"Captain, I'm picking up a damaged ship less than a light-year from here." announced ensign Kim.

"Any life signs?" asked captain Janeway.

"One, and it's weak." answered ensign Kim.

"Mister Paris, lay in a course for that ship." ordered Janeway.

"Yes captain!" added Tom.

When they got close enough to the ship, they beamed the only life sign into the infirmary. The doctor was treating him, he then woke up.

"Don't worry, you're perfectly safe. We rescued you from you wrecked ship." announced the doctor.

"Where am I?" asked the man.

"You are on the star ship Voyager." answered the doctor. "Try not to move to much, you were in bad shape."

"And the others?" asked the man.

"Dead, I'm sorry." replied the doctor.

Janeway stepped in the infirmary.

"How's our guest?" asked Janeway.

"He's doing much better thanks to my care." replied the doctor.

The man had a feminine face, long red hair in a plait, pale skin, steel coloured eyes and he wore an EVA suit.

"Who are you?" asked the young man.

"I'm Katherin Janeway of the Federation star ship Voyager and you?" replied Janeway.

"I'm Jason, but…" replied the guest.

"But?" asked Janeway.

"That's all I can remember." added Jason putting his hand on his forehead. "I can't remember anything else!"

"He is suffering of amnesia, witch is common for such traumatism. declared the doctor.

"Seven to the captain." said the com badge.

"Yes?" answered Janeway.

"I need you in astrometrix right away!" replied Seven on the com.

"On my way." said Janeway. "Doctor, notify me of any developpement."

"Yes captain" replied the doctor.

"Hey! I'm not gonna stay here forever!" blurted out Jason.

"We'll heal your injuries and then we'll get you back to your home." answered the irritated doctor.

"Where are we anyhow?" asked Jason.

"Near the Kazon solar system" replied the doctor.

"Who are the Kazons?" asked a puzzled Jason.

"A specie that lives in the delta quadrant, I'll show you later some documentation on them I you like." answered the doctor.

"I didn't understand a bloody word you just said." declared Jason. "Are we far from earth?"

"Earth? Why, about 60 000 light-years…" said the doctor.

"Oh my god!" screamed Jason.

"What is it?" asked the doctor.

"I didn't think we were that far from earth!" declared Jason.

"How come?" asked the doctor.

"I come from earth!" replied Jason.

"How did you get here?" asked the doctor.

"I don't know…" answered Jason.

Suddenly a growling sound was heard, it came from the starving Jason.

"Sorry." said Jason.

"I'll call someone to go with you to the mess hall and eat, also to show you your quarter for the time being." said the doctor. " Doctor to Neelix!"

"Neelix here" said the come badge.

"Come to sickbay right away." ordered the doctor.

"On my way doctor." replied the com badge.

A few minutes later Neelix stepped in sick bay as asked by the doctor.

"Would you please go to the mess hall with this young man and get him something to eat and show him his quarters. asked the doctor.

"Of course." answered Neelix.

Jason and Neelix were on their way to the mess hall. When they got there, Neelix sat down with Jason.

"So what's your name?" asked Neelix.

"Jason and yours?" replied Jason.

"I'm Neelix. I'm the unofficial ambassador and the ship's cook and I'm talaxian as you must have noticed." said Neelix.

"So you're an important person." declared Jason.

"Not more than anyone on the ship." answered Neelix.

"Of course you're the most important person on the ship, I mean you ARE the cook after all!" said Jason.

Neelix laughed at Jason's comment and said: "So what do you want to eat?"

"Anything comestible, as long as it has no meat in it." answered Jason.

" I'll prepare you a talaxian salad." said Neelix.

"Thanks" added Jason.

Neelix brought a salad to Jason, Jason ate like a pig.

"That was delicious" declared Jason with some sauce still on his face.

"Thanks, made it myself." answered Neelix. "Now why don't we go see your quarters?"

"That'd be great" replied Jason.

Neelix got up, followed by Jason. They went to the turbo lift.

"Deck 6" said Neelix.

"Woah! A computer that has voice recognition! So cool!" declared Jason.

"Computers respond to voice command since the star date 54827.7" replied Neelix.

"Guess I forgot that also…" added Jason.

"So what's the last thing you remember before being on Voyager?" said Neelix as he got out of the turbo lift. 

"I got a few flashes in my head from time to time" answered Jason following Neelix.

They were walking in the corridor.

"What kind of flashes, if that's not rude of me to ask." asked Neelix.

"I remember being surrounded by people and feeling safe, maybe those were my loved ones." answered Jason with a sad look.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." said Neelix while comforting Jason. "Well here we are, these will be your quarters for the time being."

They stepped in the quarters that would be Jason's. It was a standard one, a big room with a replicator and a view of outer space, a bedroom and bathroom.

"I guess you're right Neelix." said Jason. "Well I thank you all for your help and I'm sorry for the trouble I caused."

"No problems at all! Well I have to go, so when you'll know what furniture you want to put or if you need anything or even if you just want to visit Voyager, contact me." answered Neelix.

"Okay, thanks." added Jason.

"My pleasure." said Neelix walking towards the door.

Jason let out a sigh.

"Is everything all right?" asked Neelix.

"Of course." replied Jason.

"Are you sure, because if you need anything…" added Neelix.

"No, it's okay." replied Jason. "It's just that…"

"What?" asked Neelix.

"No, it's nothing." answered Jason.

"You look disturbed, are you absolutely certain that everything is all right?" asked Neelix with worry.

"Isn't it normal to be disturbed after being rescued from a wrecked ship and not remembering anything before that?" replied Jason.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Neelix.

"What is there to talk about?" answered Jason.

"…Well okay, BUT if there's anything, call me right away. Okay?" added Neelix.

"Of course, and thanks." replied Jason.

"My pleasure." said Neelix as he got out of Jason's quarters.

Jason was walking in circles in his new quarters, then he decided to go and take a walk. As he got out, Harry was walking by.

"Are you the one that was on that ship?" asked Harry.

"Huummmm….yes, I am." answered Jason.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry Kim and you?" said Harry.

"Same here, I'm Jason." added Jason.

"Is there anything I can help with?" asked Harry.

"I was just checking the…visiting." replied Jason nervously.

"Do you want me to show you around, I just finished my shift on the bridge." suggested Harry.

"Well I don't want to be of any trouble." replied Jason.

"Wont bother me at all." added Harry.

"Well…okay then." said Jason.

They were walking around the ship when they were at the holodeck.

"This here is a holodeck, a virtual reality simulator." declared Harry.

"Impressive!" replied Jason as he whistled in admiration.

"Do you want to try it?" asked Harry.

"No, not right now." answered Jason.

"Okay, next stop engineering." said Harry.

They went into the turbo lift. After an hour or so they finished the visit and Jason was back in his quarters. As for Harry, he went back to his.

----------

Hope you enjoyed.

If there is anything that is false like a place on the wrong deck or the wrong star date, please tell me and I'll correct it right away.

Please R&R.


End file.
